


Date Night

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Shameless Smut, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee is determined to have a proper date night with her girlfriend, but Azula has other plans on how the night should go.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (mentioned)
Series: Tyzula Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Date Night

Ty Lee had finally, finally, gotten Azula to have a date night with her. Azula’s parents were out to dinner and wouldn’t be back until late. 

Not like they would care, because they didn’t know their daughter was in a secret relationship with one of her best friends. It wasn’t secret as in nobody knew, it was just secret as in Azula didn’t tell her parents and they never looked closely enough or cared enough to notice. 

They just thought Ty Lee slept over a lot because she hated her family and all of her sisters. Which was true. But sleeping was not the activity of choice at their slumber parties for the last few months. 

Tonight, though, there would be more than just sex. Azula promised that she would watch a whole movie with Ty Lee. They were going to order food, and cuddle on the couch, and watch Legally Blond, which was one of Ty Lee’s favorite movies ever. 

Azula had never even seen Legally Blond, which Ty Lee thought was a crime when she first heard it. What kind of girl makes it to her junior year of highschool without having seen Legally Blond? A swimming prodigy, Azula had replied. 

After Azula’s swim practice she had gotten Ty Lee from the gym and they drove to her house. Azula sat only in her bathing suit, wrapped in a towel skirt in the car on the way home. 

Ty Lee had convinced her to roll the top of the convertible down and her wet hair flapped in the warm, southern wind. Ty Lee’s braid flapped too as she screamed along to a throwback playlist she was blasting from the car. 

Ty Lee wanted Azula to sing along too, but just settled for the smile that she saw cross the heiresses lips as she watched her girlfriend. 

Azula pulled up to the gate around her home and punched in a few numbers. The gate swung open and she drove down the scenic gravel driveway up to the mansion. Parking, she grabbed her school bag, swim bag and her girlfriend’s hand and they walked inside. 

Azula tossed her bags and the towel from around her waist to the butler that opened the door. He caught her things with a practiced grace. Pulling Ty Lee up a grand staircase Azula came to her room and pushed the door open. 

Ty Lee giggled as Azula plopped down onto her beanbag in her still wet bathing suit and pulled her girlfriend onto her. 

Ty Lee’s gymnastics training uniform was a simple sports bra and leggings, and she could feel her nipples hardening beneath it. She knew Azula could see them too. 

Azula’s fingers curled around Ty Lee’s thigh and the gymnast leaned in to kiss her. They made out for a few minutes but Ty Lee pulled away when Azula started to slide her hand into her bra. 

Azula tried to pull her back in but Ty Lee stood up. She looked at her girlfriend and crossed her arms.

“We’re having a date night remember? We can do this stuff after,” Ty Lee huffed. 

Azula raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t we do this now, then have our date, and do more later?”

Ty Lee glared at her. “No,” she said curtly. “We are going to shower and get dressed up and watch the movie and have a cute romantic dinner.” 

Azula raised her arms in surrender. She stood up and stripped of her bathing suit. Ty Lee could not help but stare at her naked form. She knew Azula was flaunting it but she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

She was so hot. Years of swimming had given Azula broad shoulders, strong arms and legs, and an incredibly toned back and stomach. Not to mention her flawless skin. Ty Lee just wanted to run her hands all over her girlfriend's body.

The naked girl walked up really close to Ty Lee. So close, the gymnast felt her breath on her neck. 

“Why don’t we take that shower together,” Azula said, seductively. 

Ty Lee nodded automatically before she shook her head. She took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong. 

“I’ll see you in the downstairs theater for the movie,” she said and pecked Azula on the lips before turning on her heel and almost running out of the room to stop herself from pouncing on her girlfriend.

Ty Lee walked from Azula’s room to the bedroom right next door. It was originally a guest room but over the years Ty Lee, and her other best friend Mai had made it into their room. Azula’s parents didn’t notice or care and neither did her clueless brother Zuko. 

Mai and Ty Lee had spent so much time sleeping over with Azula that it only felt right that they got a room to keep a certain amount of their wardrobe. There was also an adjoining bathroom where they both kept toothbrushes. 

Now that Mai was dating Azula’s clueless brother Zuko, the large California King bed in the center of the room had fallen into disuse as Ty Lee just slept in Azula’s room and Mai in Zuko’s.

However, for much of her childhood Ty Lee could remember counting down the days until she could sleep in what seemed like the largest bed in the world with her two best friends, instead of in a cramped room with 3 of her sisters. 

Ty Lee quickly showered and used the blow dryer to straighten her light brown hair which when loose hung down her back below her butt. She applied her makeup and put on the sexy lingerie that she had been saving for this occasion. 

She slid into a skin tight dress that wasn’t too revealing. Then she twirled in the mirror, proud of the look she had assembled. Hopefully this will interest her girlfriend enough to get her through the movie, but not so much that they end up in bed before dinner. 

She practically bounced across the mansion all the way to the movie theater. She queued up Legally Blond and put on mood lighting. She opened the closet at the back of the room and pulled out a super soft blanket. Next she rang the intercom and the butler came to respond to the call. 

“Hello Harold, if you wouldn’t mind could you please place this sushi order,” she said, pushing a small list into his hand. “Just bring it here when it comes, thank you.”

The butler smirked at her and nodded. “Of course Miss Ty Lee. It’s almost as if you live here now. You’re picking up Miss Azula’s tone,” he said. 

Ty Lee blushed and looked at her feet. “I’m sorry, I um-”

The butler cut her off with a laugh. “Don’t think anything of it Miss, I’m just teasing. I will put the order in right away.” 

After he left Ty Lee settled herself comfortably on the couch, covering herself in the blanket she’d picked out. 

Azula walked in and she looked amazing. Ty Lee stared as her girlfriend walked regally across the room to her. The heiress’ hair was loose and crimped. Her makeup was flawless. She was wearing a cropped top and skirt, leaving her midriff exposed. 

She sat down next to Ty Lee and used one long finger to close her mouth. Ty Lee didn’t even realize her mouth was open. 

“Date night,” Azula whispered. “I’m still unconvinced.” Then she sat back against the couch like it was a throne, and crossed her legs. 

Ty Lee scooched closer to Azula and tentatively snaked an arm around her midriff, running her fingers up and down her exposed side. Azula leaned into the touch, emboldening Ty Lee to scoot in until they were pressed flush against each other. 

“Are you going to turn on the movie or are we going to stare at this black screen,” Azula asked. 

“Put your arm around me,” Ty Lee demanded. 

“It’s not as romantic if you ask for it,” Azula sighed but lifted her arm and hugged the gymnast close. Ty Lee nuzzled contentedly into her girlfriend. She could see a smile ghosting Azula’s lips. 

Ty Lee pressed the play button with her foot and the movie began. The first half and hour was all Ty Lee could hope for. They cuddled on the couch and Azula made snarky comments about all of the characters. Even as she said Elle was stupid and asked what kind of person makes large life choices based off of a boy, Ty Lee could tell Azula was enjoying it. 

Then, the door to the theater slammed open and Zuko stood in the doorway. Azula took her arm off of Ty Lee and the gymnast turned around to glare at the boy who’d interrupted her date night. Leaning across the couch Ty Lee paused the movie. 

Zuko turned the lights all the way up and came around to face Azula and Ty Lee. 

“Did you guys fight with Mai or something?” He demanded. Both Azula and Ty Lee looked at him very confused. 

“We most certainly did not unless something happened since 8th period French,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

“Why don’t you guys ever invite her to hang out with you anymore? You all used to watch movies together.” 

“I don’t understand why you care so much, but we still do plenty of things with Mai. We had lunch together, we went to the city last weekend. We’re with her most of the time you’re not,” Azula responded. 

“Why isn’t she here now? Why isn’t she sleeping over,” Zuko asked.

“I didn’t realize this was an interrogation!” Ty Lee said in a voice that was a little too loud. Zuko was perplexed at her angry outburst, Ty Lee was always so happy and perky and calm. 

“Why do you want Mai to be here so bad,” Azula said. “Why don’t you do something with her?”

“I’m going to hang out with my friends,” Zuko replied. 

“Great,” Azula said.

“Not great. Now she’s alone.” 

Azula sighed deeply. “Mai is 17 years old. She can take care of herself and be alone,” she said boredly. 

“You guys are her friends and you’re clearly fighting and I care about her and she needs to hang out with someone that’s not me so I’m staging an intervention,” Zuko huffed, crossing his arms. 

“We already said we hang out with her all the time, no one ever asks you to get involved, Zuko,” Ty Lee yelled at him before covering her mouth with her hand and shrinking back. “Sorry,” she whispered. Azula chuckled at her sudden aggression and rubbed her back. 

“Something weird is going on, I’m calling Mai,” Zuko pulled out his phone and dialed his girlfriend. Azula sighed again, grabbed Ty Lee’s hand and squeezed it. 

Ty Lee didn’t know how Azula could tell that was what she needed right now but the contact helped keep her emotions from spilling over again.

Despite not being a very affectionate or emotionally vocal person, her girlfriend was always in tune with how Ty Lee felt and was always able to make her feel better when her mood took a turn for the worse, like it had right now. 

Mai picked up the FaceTime call and Zuko projected her onto the movie screen, over the movie. Her pale, stoic face appeared on the wall. 

“I thought you were going out with Sokka and Aang,” Mai said in a deadpan voice.

“I am, but first I decided to help fix the rift between you and your friends,” Zuko said to her. 

“What?” Mai asked. “We don’t have a rift,” she said, confused.

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Azula said, triumphantly. “Zuko is concerned because you’ve missed a few sleepovers and movie nights,” Azula said with a chuckle. Mai chuckled too. 

“What’s so funny. Don’t laugh about being excluded,” Zuko said, swinging his head from his girlfriend to his sister. 

“Zuko I wouldn't want to be there right now even if I was invited,” Mai replied. 

“But they’re your best friends, why don’t you want to hang out with them?” Now Zuko was completely lost.

“They are my best friends,” Mai said. “They’re also totally in a relationship for months now.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened as he looked from Azula to Ty Lee and back. “WHAT,” he shouted. 

As if to make a point, Azula leaned to her side and kissed Ty Lee, gently biting the gymnast’s lower lip. 

“You’re pretty clueless Zuzu,” said Azula, invoking the years old pet name that she never used unless her brother was being particularly stupid. “We haven’t exactly been keeping it under wraps.”

“I just assumed…” he said trailing off, rethinking all of the moments in the last couple months. 

“Can you please stop interrupting our date,” Ty Lee asked, her voice still trembling with residual anger. “You have no idea what it took for me to convince Azula to have a real date night.”

Mai smirked on the screen and hung up without a word. Zuko looked embarrassed. He murmured a few apologies and walked briskly out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Azula leaned in and kissed Ty Lee again, pulling her onto her lap. Ty Lee broke the kiss and resumed the movie with her foot. 

“Date night continues,” she said, regaining her typical happy tone. She turned to face the screen, burrowing her back against Azula’s chest. The gymnast sighed happily as she felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her and place her chin on her shoulder. 

As the movie continued to play Azula twisted a small strand of Ty Lee’s hair in her fingers. She flipped the strand under and over each digit before pulling it back out. Ty Lee felt her girlfriend’s focus drifting away from the film.

Ty Lee clasped Azula’s hand in both of hers and held it, a silent sign to concentrate more on the movie. 

In equally silent retaliation, Azula slid her free hand onto Ty Lee’s bare knee. Ty Lee let out an involuntary, sharp intake of breath as Azula’s dip powder nail tops turned figure eights on her inner thigh. 

Ty Lee tried her best to continue watching the movie but as Elle teaches a salon of women to bend and snap, all the gymnast can think about is how much she wants her girlfriend’s hand to move up higher. 

Responding to Ty Lee’s increasingly labored breathing and the slight but telltale aroused tremor in her hands, Azula slips her hand up between Ty Lee’s legs. Her fingers land on the surface of the sexy panties. 

Now Ty Lee really can’t concentrate on the movie. She lets go of Azula’s hand and grips the couch on either side, trying to ground herself. 

Azula uses this newfound freedom to slip her hand into Ty Lee’s dress from the top, cupping her breast over her bra. 

The heat between her legs is unbearable and Ty Lee squirms in Azula’s lap. The heiress runs on nail lightly over the panties and pulls it back out. Ty Lee lets out a tiny disappointed sigh. 

“We haven’t had dinner yet,” Azula chuckles softly into her girlfriend's ear. She nips at Ty Lee’s ear lobe. A shiver of intense arousal goes through Ty Lee’s body. “We can’t stray from your plan.”

But Ty Lee hears the joke in her tone, and she feels that Azula believes the exact opposite of what she said because the heiress continued to fondle her breast. 

One brilliant red nail traces down Ty Lee’s forehead, nose, and across her upper. Opening her mouth Ty Lee grabs a hold of the finger and sucks on it. Azula smiles against her neck and begins to plant kisses on it. 

Pulling her finger out of Ty Lee’s mouth she pushes her hand back underneath the girl’s dress and inside of her panties. 

Ty Lee moans loudly as Azula’s finger circles her clit. The swimmer’s other hand slips inside of the bra and starts to play with her girlfriend’s nipple. 

Pleasure floods Ty Lee slowly but Azula’s fingers, while practiced, are moving agonizingly slow. “More,” Ty Lee moans, and Azula complies. 

Flipping her girlfriend with a complicated maneuver, Azula presses Ty Lee onto her back on the couch. She rolls up the girl’s dress to her hips and presses her thigh in between the gymnasts legs. 

They kiss passionately as Ty Lee grinds her hips into Azula’s leg. The heiress pins her girlfriend’s wrists above her head with one hand and with the other she cups her face. 

A knock on the door. Azula releases Ty Lee and sits up to see who it is and Ty Lee grunts loudly with annoyance. The pressure between her legs is gone but she was itching to be touched. From her position lying on the couch the person at the door wouldn’t be able to see her anyway. 

Ty Lee moves her own hand’s down between her legs and starts touching herself. Azula sees and her eyes widen. 

“Absolutely not,” she proclaims and she drag’s Ty Lee’s hand out of her underwear, only to replace it with her own. She uses her second hand to cover her girlfriend’s mouth and quiet her moans as the butler walks in holding sushi. 

Ty Lee tries to stifle her noises but it proves impossible as Azula slips two fingers into her. She bites down on the heiresses fingers as the girl makes small talk with the butler for a little bit. 

Ty Lee can’t hear a word they’re saying, she just knows she wants more from Azula, her full attention. She knows Azula is teasing her. Bucking her hips brings Azula’s attention back down to her. 

“Just leave that there, we’ll eat it when Ty Lee comes out of the bathroom,” Azula says dismissively to the butler. He walks out and closes the door. 

Azula pulls her hand out of Ty Lee and leans down on top of her with a slight smirk. 

“Shall we eat the sushi,” she asks, her nose pressed against Ty Lee’s, their lips almost touching. Ty Lee tilts her head up and pulls her girlfriend into a kiss. 

“Eat me instead,” she whispers and Azula’s smirk turns into a wicked grin. Falling down between her girlfriend’s knees she proceeds to do just that. 

Who needs dinner and a movie when you can have sex, thought Ty Lee before she could no longer think at all and pure bliss flooded her mind.


End file.
